leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:V3hemenc3/Another support champ idea: Yordle Nurse!
Some of you might recall that some time ago, I came up with Isonade, the Water Priestess as a champ Idea. i decided to go against submitting her to Riot because I'm afraid the Nine-Tailed Fox has pretty much the same lore as her, and as a SEA player, I can't log in to the NA or EU forums. nevertheless, I decided to make another champ, this time a Yordle Nurse! just like before, your comments and suggestions are welcome. Archetype: Support, Ranged, Mage Concept Art: Stats: |date = N/A |health = ? |attack = ? |spells = ? |difficulty = ? |hp = ? (+?) |mana = ? (+?) |damage = ? (+?) |attackspeed = ? (+?%) |range = ? |armor = ? (+?) |magicresist = ? (+?) |healthregen = ? (+0.65) |manaregen = ? (+?) |speed = ? }} Angie, the First Response Medic is NOT a Champion in League of Legends. champion's Abilities + 0.4 Ability Power + 0.5 Ability Power |secondpic = |secondname = TT-45 Healing Beacon |secondinfo = Angie places a Healing Beacon in an area, healing Allied champs over time. the heals spread out evenly between champions. this healing beacon can be attacked and destroyed. the duration is 4 seconds at all ranks. the beacon gains extra health by 10% of angie's health. it also gains 100% of her Armor and Magic Resist. |secondlevel = + 0.25 Ability Power per second |thirdpic = |thirdname = Commanding Voice |thirdinfo = Angie commands her enemies to stand down, stunning them for a brief period and dealing magical damage to them. if used on an ally, the ally gains additional AP for 5 seconds. |thirdlevel = + 0.4 Ability Power |ultipic = |ultiname = Lifeline |ultiinfo = Angie Throws a Lifeline to an ally, giving it increased Armor and Magic Resistance. if the ally is downed, they are teleported near Angie and is Resurrected with 50 percent of their full HP and whatever mana was left. Angie can Activate this Ability early to pull the champion near her. this ability lasts until it expires or she stays too far from the champion |ultilevel = }} Notes: * Lore: Bandle City is know for their deadly, but reckless Military force. as a result, the First Response Medic Unit was Formed. The Yordles that serve there are brave individuals, willing to do anything to save a Yordle's Life and bring them home. Angie was the Head Nurse. she saves Lives of Yordles all day, and still manage to keep a cheerful smile while doing it. her calming voice soothes her patient's minds and gave them a sense of Optimism. her usual customers was the Megling Gunners, especially Tristana. after seeing her face bigger, stronger enemies every time, she decided to leave the position of Head Nurse so she can take better care of Tristana . "Go out there and get thrashed, ill fix you up in no time!"-Angie Quotes: On Selection: *Who needs help? Taunt: *Sorry dear, i can't cure stupid. *Ugh, are you here for the plastic surgery? Joke: *Bend over and cough, now turn over and sneeze, Using Commanding Voice: *LIE DOWN! *DON'T MOVE! *STAY STILL! Ultimate: Category:Custom champions